


"Too late now, kitten"

by ghostofachancewithyou



Series: Barba/Reader smut [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom!Barba, F/M, Implied light BDSM, LLF Comment Project, Light D/s, PWP, Reader-Insert, Smut, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofachancewithyou/pseuds/ghostofachancewithyou
Summary: An evening at home with Rafael; you’re bored, he’s busy—unfortunate combination. And by unfortunate I mean potentially explosive.





	"Too late now, kitten"

**Author's Note:**

> for [fortheloveofallthingsraul](http://fortheloveofallthingsraul.tumblr.com)

Curled up in your favorite armchair you watch Rafael sitting on the opposite side of the living room. It’s 11pm and he’s still doing paperwork – it literally never ends. Letting out a sigh you close your book with an audible thud. This is getting frustrating. You’ve been patient all day. You’ve been patient all week, for God’s sake. You need him. Now. 

 

As elegant as a cat you slide down on all fours and crawl towards his place on the couch. You know damn well he sees you, just acts like he doesn’t. Thinks he can still ignore you. But not for much longer. 

When you stop right between his legs, he finally lifts his head and gives you a quizzical look.

“What is it, kitty?“

He tries to sound annoyed, but his eyes wander over your flushed face, your shimmering hair and all the way down to your cleavage. As his eyes find yours again, they’re dark with lust.

Never breaking eye contact, you slide your hands up his thighs, ever so slowly, until you reach the bulge straining against his slacks. As you begin to massage his cock through the fabric, you put on the most innocent face you can manage and say, “You know exactly what it is—daddy.“

That’s what does the trick. As usual.

With a growl he roughly takes your wrist and pulls you up on his lap, files and notes strewn all over the floor now, already forgotten.

“What did I tell you about teasing daddy when he’s working?“

“You said I’m not allowed to. But–“

“Shut up. Too late now, kitten. I will have to punish you. Rules are rules.”

You whimper as you feel his slender fingers pull down your sweatpants and thong until your ass is fully exposed in front of him. Your legs are beginning to shiver from excitement.

“So eager,” he whispers in an almost dreamy voice, running his warm hands up and down your cheeks, disappearing for a second between your folds.

“Very eager”, he chuckles as he brings his fingers close to his face. “And we haven’t even started yet…”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> ***  
> [I'm on tumblr.](http://ghostofachancewithyou.tumblr.com)


End file.
